Don't Stand So Close
by Omochao Pururu
Summary: Takeshi is waiting to see the end of the race between Takumi and Ryousuke. While he's waiting, Shingo shows up and keeps him company. Shounen ai. Rated T for mild language and compromising situations.


Author's note: It's been years since I've written, much less posted anything here. I have returned with a simple, shounen-ai fic about my favorite Initial D couple, Shingo and Takeshi. They are just too cute together! Anyway, I hope everyone likes this. It's my first shot at Initial D, so don't be too mean. -giggles-

Disclaimer: I do not own Initial D, or any of the characters, sadly.If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing about them. -cackles-

Dashes indicate thoughts, since asterisks don't show up... -grumble-

Don't Stand So Close

by: Omochao Pururu

"Plastic bag, plastic bag, plastic bag." Nakazato Takeshi said as he watched a plastic bag roll across the street. He looked at his watch. It read 10:10. He sighed. -Well, this IS the best place to view the outcome of the battle between Takahashi Ryousuke's FC and Fujiwara Takumi's Hachi-Roku.- He thought to himself as he sat down against the wall.

"This might be the best place to watch the end of the race from… but damn, will it be boring until then." Takeshi glanced at his watch again. 10:12. He closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the wall. He could faintly hear tires squealing on the pavement. Takeshi looked at his watch once again. 10:15.

"About 15 more minutes…" he sighed again. The Night Kids team leader looked down the street to see headlights coming up the pass.

"What the…This guy's a little late… I hope for his sake he's not going to the top." Takeshi got to his feet as the car pulled up to his precious San-Ni. Under the dim lights, he recognized the red EG-6. The door opened and Shouji Shingo, the number two of the Myougi Night Kids, stepped out.

"Takeshi." Shingo acknowledged the elder Night Kid.

"Shingo, what are you doing here?" Takeshi asked the younger man. Shingo pulled out a cigarette from his pack and took it between his lips.

"I came to watch the race, of course." Shingo replied, lighting his cigarette. He closed his eyes and took a drag. Then he looked back to Takeshi.

"Oi, don't think I parked here because you were here, I thought of parking here long before I got here." Takeshi rolled his eyes and looked down the street.

The two stood in silence for what seemed like forever. The older man checked his watch once more. 10:21.

"It's almost time." Takeshi said, half to himself.

"Almost." Shingo said, and then looked at Takeshi. "Oi! Takeshi! We're too close. Go away, will ya? I don't need people thinking we're friends." He added. The GT-R driver stared at Shingo with his intense, dark eyes, watching him take a long drag on his cigarette.

"I was here first! You go away." He mumbled and took a few steps away from the longer haired man anyway.

They both looked down the street when they heard engines roaring and saw two sets of headlights.

"Who's in front, the FC or the Hachi-Roku?" Takeshi pondered.

"It's the FC!" Shingo exclaimed.

"The Hachi-Roku is right behind him!" Takeshi shouted. Both men watched in awe as the Panda Trueno tailed Ryousuke's FC.

"He's taking the outside! No, the inside! No, the outside!" Shingo and Takeshi yelled in unison. They watched as Takumi took the outside, and since Ryousuke's tires were wearing out, Takumi dropped his tires into the gutter and easily passed by Akagi's White Comet. Takumi sped off to take the win on Mount Akina.

The two Night Kids couldn't believe what they'd just seen. They both sat down against the concrete. Shingo smirked and ran his fingers through his chin length brown hair.

"Sugoi…" he said, taking one last drag on his cigarette before tossing it in the dirt.

"It was a race definitely worth coming out here for." Takeshi responded. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes. Shingo turned his gaze to his leader, who was kicking at some rocks. Takeshi looked over at the number two driver, who was staring at him intently. He started to feel a little weird under Shingo's eyes. -What is he thinking…?- he wondered. Takeshi shifted uncomfortably, and then stood up. He dusted off his khakis and turned to face the other.

"Ja ne, Shingo." He said with a little wave. Takeshi turned and started to walk away, but Shingo reached forward and grabbed his wrist. He whipped around and looked at his 'friend'. He saw something in his teammate's eyes he'd never seen before, but couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Takeshi…" Shingo whispered in a raspy voice. Takeshi's eyes widened. Now he knew what it was, the strange glow in Shingo's eyes. His cheeks reddened a little at the thought. He tried to pull away, but the younger man held on tight.

"Shingo… what are you doing?" Takeshi asked, more than a little nervous. Shingo's grip tightened and the taller man winced.

"Don't think you're going back to Myougi quite yet." Shingo said roughly, and grabbed Takeshi's other wrist.

The hairs on the back of the black haired racer's neck stood up and he shivered, despite the warmth of the air around him. Shingo pulled himself to his feet.

"Shingo… If this is what watching races does to you, I don't want to know what happens when _you_ race." He laughed nervously.

"Takeshi, you moron. It's not the race." Shingo replied as he pushed his teammate against the wall and smirked. He enjoyed watching his "superior" squirm. It made him feel Number One. The alpha male. He snickered at that.

"W-what's so funny?" Takeshi asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"You think you're always the leader, Takeshi…" Shingo started, still smirking. He leaned forward and licked Takeshi's left earlobe. "But tonight… I am the leader."

"Shingo, what the hell are you doing!" Takeshi exclaimed, trying to push the shorter Night Kid away. Shingo laughed at Takeshi's outburst, but didn't loosen his grip.

"You're blushing, Takeshi. Did you like that or something?" Shingo asked. Takeshi stopped resisting. -Do I like it? …No. No, I don't. I cant like it. Not from him. Why is my face so warm then? This is impossible!- His mind was racing. Shingo chuckled and put his arms around the older man's shoulders. This snapped Takeshi out of his thoughts and made him blush even more.

"S-Shingo… S-someone might see us and think we're f-friends…" Takeshi stuttered, looking sheepishly at his teammate. The younger man smiled.

"Alright then, your San-Ni it is." He said with a laugh and dragged Takeshi to the black car.

"W-what! Not my precious San-Ni!" he protested.

"Sorry, but my EG-6 isn't big enough. I'm sure you know that."

"But…" Takeshi started, and then looked away. Shingo turned around and stared at him. -He's fumbling for words like a horny schoolgirl. This is amusing.- Shingo chuckled at the thought of his team leader in a schoolgirl uniform.

"Yes?"

"But… then it'll be tainted…" Takeshi finished, looking back at Shingo. The longer haired brunet rolled his eyes and grabbed the shorter haired man's chin.

"Once I get started, you'll be begging me to taint it more." Shingo whispered, nipping at Takeshi's lower lip.

"Nani!" Takeshi choked out. The younger man laughed and reached to open the passenger door to the San-Ni.

"Come on, Takeshi, get in. Pretty soon, I'll have you sweating so much that all your eyeliner will run right off your pretty face." He said, pulling the passenger seat forward.

"I do NOT wear eyeliner!" Takeshi growled before climbing into the back of his car.

"Whatever you say…" The Civic driver replied, pulling the door shut. Once inside, Shingo wrapped his arms around the older racer, pulling him close.

"There. We're away from prying eyes." He assured his teammate, running his fingers up and down Takeshi's back. This gesture made the GT-R master shiver. He looked up at Shingo, his cheeks burning. His face was so hot, he could have roasted marshmallows over them.

"Shingo… I… I…want you…" Takeshi stammered, and pressed his lips against the younger racer's. Shingo smiled in the kiss and laid back, pulling his team leader on top of him…


End file.
